Creepy Witch
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Viola had been abused by her uncle as long as she could remember. After a trip to the hospital her uncle's actions towards her were revealed to the neighborhood making him become the outcast.But when she is turning 15,she finds herself being tossed to a man who plans to sacrificed her to a being called Chernobog,but finds herself found by the creeps. Black Hunter Reboot
1. Chapter 1

**Creepy Witch**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _Viola had been abused by her uncle as long as she could remember. After a trip to the hospital her uncle's actions towards her were revealed to the neighborhood making him become the when she is turning 15,she finds herself being tossed to a man who plans to sacrificed her to a being called Chernobog,but finds herself found by the creeps. Just who are they and how will Hogwarts survive with them in the school._**

author's note- Dudley and his friends are a year older than Viola

Viola Potter was always a very unusual girl to everyone who met her. While she grew up her relatives were unable to name her to trouble maker no good delinquent like they had wanted to so they were able to go with the rumor that she was mentally unsound and could and likely snap.

For Viola, her daily life had consisted of daily constant abuse from all her relatives, mixtures of physical and mental abuse and torture. While she was young she never able to have a moment's peace, if she wasn't at her relative's home being beaten, or at school being bullied by her whale of a cousin. She was run through the neighborhood to get away from her cousin and his gang.

One of the times she had been caught by her cousin's gang and beaten up to the point she had been found in a pool of her own blood, something in her had cracked.

Viola despite the abuse she endured from her relatives used to hold a large smile. But one day during one of her Uncle's drunken rages, there was a major change in the young girl, she became closed off from everyone. Silent and blank not showing any emotion. Many had had thought the young girl had somehow gotten brain damage but a call to child services and a trip to the hospital it was discovered that she didn't have no brain damaged or any damage to her head aside from a unset broken nose.

That week Vernon Dursley was arrested on charges of child abuse only to suddenly be cleared when all evidence vanished and the police were forced to let him go. But damage had been done, and everyone even Petunia Dursley began to see the faults in her own delusions, but it did not change how she felt about her sister's daughter.

For many years to come Vernon was arrested for the same things only for evidence to go missing and the large man being let go, So Petunia attempted to divorce the man only for her papers to disappear and the man she talked to the next day suddenly didn't know anything about her case and seemed to not know. So the neighborhood figured the best plan of action would be to make the man unwelcome to the point he left. But they won't ignored him just show that they had no interest in talking to him, Petunia and the children they would have no issue with. But Vernon Dursley needed to go.

* * *

By the time Viola was almost 15, she really didn't change in how she behaved, the neighborhood boycot of her uncle had lasted a long time but much to their dislike her uncle couldn't take a hint, and believed that all looks of disdain was towards his niece.

While Viola was a loner she knew what the neighborhood had been trying to do to her uncle, while she wasn't really close to anyone aside from her Aunt and the werid cat lady that lived down the road she was well aware that after the beating she got from her uncle the day that Aunt Petunia had to take her cousin Dudley to the doctor for his yearly check up, the neighborhood had been against him since then even her aunt had turned against him. She even made him sleep in the guest room.

Dudley seemed to always be at a standstill in regards to the fights his parents got into over the smallest things. But even so he was still the neighborhood bully and Viola was often his victim.

Which led Viola to her usual swing by Dead Man's Woods a place that Dudley and his friends often avoided due to local stories something that Viola didn't put much faith in despite that she was a witch but she still didn't dare go in. There had to be something making all those people disappear and killing the people.

The local legend of Dead Man's Woods was simple and was rather stright forward if you go in you don't come out alive, but that was if your body was even found. Viola was often found on the bench just outside of the fabled woods with a book in hand. Thought the day she turned 15 her semi peaceful summer days were interupted by her cousin and his gang.

* * *

Viola gasp as she ran from the elder teens chasing her. Today was just not her day, usually she could easily outrun her baby whale of a cousin but due to the fact that her uncle had recently just gotten fired from Grunnings and had believed that she had something to do with it. So he had managed to beat her until she managed to run out the back door when their was a knock at the door. After she scaled the fence she found herself in her current position of being chased by the local gang. Thanks to her uncle's latest beating she was finding it harder to run and much less breath.

She had to give her cousin's gang some credit, by know they would usually have given up buy with the injuries she had that was likely playing a part in assisting the group in their chase. Soon she found herself running up hill to Dead Man's Woods stopping only a brief moment once she realized the fact befroe decicing that she would rather face the murderous creature in the forest than risk being killed by her cousin's gang . Just as she broke through a layer of bushes she felt only of the boys grab hold of the ribbon lacing of her dress and slamming her into the ground face in front of the group. She was now pinned to the ground with one of Dudley's friends pretty much sitting on top of her and using her hair to push her face into the ground.

"We got her now what?" asked the wolf like boy of the group as he was pretty much sitting on top of her.

"Why don't we make her look like one of those freaks we saw on the internet. What do you say Piers? Still got that knife you took from that old man?" the blond who was standing off to the side suggested with a sickening grin as the others began to laugh.

'Let me go!'Viola shouted trying to get loose from the older boys.

"Don't worry Potter, we'll let you go but first we'll be fixing that face of yours" Piers laughed. "Gordon, Malcolm tie her against a tree. Dennis hold her head'

Tears began to sting Viola's eyes from the sheet panic as she was pinned and tied to a tree by rope that they had with them, they had planned this. She stuggled against the boys the closer that Piers got with the stainless steel knife, but it was useless as only to drop it just inches from her face just as he was about to mutilate it. She looked at Piers and saw he dropped the knife because he had a knife sticking through his hand, and was looking somewhere behind her.

When his friends saw the knife through Piers hand they all looked at where they were seeing their friend looking before they ran like all of hell was chasing them. Just as they left her sight the figure who likely who likely was the cause of their fear stepped into her view.

He appeared to be an older teenager maybe somewhere between 17-18 years old if she was to judge by the height he wore pretty much all black with some dirty off white sneakers, he had messy brown hair that was all she could of him since his face was covered by a blue mask that was crying black liquid in fact it looked like it was something that was really coming out of his eyes.

What seemed like forever the masked man then undid the ropes before beginning to walk away, but Viola stopped him.

He turning back to her likely surprised and maybe raising a eyebrow if the slight raise of the mask was anything to go by.

"I don't know why you helped me but thank you." Viola told the taller boy before she began to walk away not seeing that the blue masked stranger was watching her from the distance.

* * *

Later that night Viola was sitting on her bed as she was thinking of the boy (or who she guessing was a boy) and how he hadn't hesitated To stab Dudley's friend with that knife, and how he could have stab her and left her there to bleed out and die.

'Maybe he was just being nice' Viola though just as she got another thought 'Could he be behind the kidney removal of those cult people who have been showing up dead all of the local parks all over the country'

The black haired girl just let out a sigh as she drifted off to sleep, just because the guy who had helped her had a knife didn't mean he was the weirdo who was taking people's kidneys. With that last thought Viola drifted away to sleep unaware of the possible danger that was lurking outside Privet Drive number four.

Later that night a man crept through the forgotten open window of the kitchen of Number Four on the first floor. He only stopped momentary at the spider web feeling he got only for all thought of the feeling disappeared as he proceeded into the house to harvest his meals.

As he quietly made his way upstairs he knew he knew that there were at least three people in this house he could get his meal from. He began with what appeared to be the son of the family.

The masked man smirked as he left the mother's room (the parents seemed to be having marital problems and were sleeping in different room). Opening up the door to the last bed room he couldn't help but feel a little surprised when she saw the girl whose face nearly got cut up like that bastard Jeff.

Smirking Jack decided to cash in on his thank you.

* * *

The next morning Privet Drive Number Four was in total chaos, the whole house had woken up earlier with extreme pain in their sides. The Dursley's had long surgical cuts all on their right side, even Viola despite her uncle's claims that she was responsible.

Her Aunt was panicking as she was having Dudley put some dish towels to his side before they head to the hospital. Something that both her and her Aunt had already done to stop any more bleeding.

Once at the hospital and having the the wounds looked at the doctor told the Dursley that they had a Kidney missing while Viola only had the incision but still had her kidney. Which started her Uncle to accuse her of taking them when she cut them up but the doctor was able to knock some sense by explaining why she couldn't have been the reason their kidneys were stolen, she had not medical training.

It was that and the fact the doctor had threaten to sedate him if he didn't calm down, before asking if they had ever seen a man in a dark clothes with a blue mask that appeared to be crying and seemly empty eyes.

"Eyeless Jack" she heard Dudley say while the Doctor was talking to her Aunt and Uncle.

'Eyeless Jack?' Viola thought as she remember the person who saved her from having her face mutilated by the local bullies. 'Could he really be the Kidney stealer and why would he want human kidney?'

About an hour later they were all stitched up and on their way back to Privet Drive, her uncle had stopped at the store for some locks for himself Petunia and Dudley's room and to leave Viola on her own in case her returned only to her aunt to add locks for her room to their purchase.

Once she got back to her room she then noticed that her hawk Ares wasn't on his perch. She remembered that she let her hawk out last night to stretch his wings, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that her beloved hawk never returned. Looking out into the night sky she hoped that he was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Creepy Witch

Chapter 2

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the masked man, Eyeless Jack had made his appearance in household of Privet Drive Number Four, and a routine of normalcy had finally returned to Viola's life. Her Aunt gossiping with her tea time friends over the phone, Vernon working and having pointless Dinner Parties about drills and other pointless things while also somehow finding time to yell at her for pointless things.

Viola has also noticed that her familiar Ares has still yet to return, leaving her to believe that her meddling Headmaster had taken one of the few means of communicating with her friends. She was starting to regret jumping into Hogwarts and not looking up other schools like her Aunt had suggested when she was 11 and her magic had come into the light. But she had met Luna Hermione and Ginny, though while she was closest to Hermione she enjoyed the two younger girls company as well.

This evening was rather normal even for one as abnormal as Viola, while her cousin Dudley was setting the for his cousin in exchange for her to make his favorite cheesecake if he wins his up coming tournament if he would set the table while she called up her friend Hermione for some advice for their summer homework. Her Aunt Petunia didn't really mind, her niece wasn't doing anything to the house phone and already had a cover if Vernon brought anyone home with him, just saying that Viola was planning some dungeon and dragon games for her dorm mates at school for the next school year was rather believable with her talking about all kinds of creatures at the moment, plus with her baking a cake for Dudley in exchange for him to have a cheesecake only if he won first place was acceptable for her since her niece wasn't just giving it to her son making the diet she had him on mute point, and even gave Dudley something to reach for with him determination of getting first place.

But the rather nice evening when rather sour when Vernon came home and was near purple in the face. He was angry and seeing her niece touching and using what he saw as forbidden for her to use and with him getting fired and and investigation being put on his activities he new that the Freak had something to do with it.

"GIRL!" Vernon shouted as he stomped towards the petite teen, who dropped the phone in fright. " What did you do this time! I lost my job because of you!"

Petunia has attempted to stop her husband while Dudley had fled the dining room out of fear having never seem his father so caught in his fury before. But her aunt was shoved aside like she was nothing, which she was compared to her uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, please. I didn't do anythi-" Viola tried to calm the walrus-like man, but Vernon started to strangle her mid sentence. She was picked up by her neck, and was unable to breath. Just as the edges of her vision were darkening, she was suddenly slammed to the ground causing her to pass out from losing what little breath she had left in her lungs. The last thing she saw was her uncle looking at her with an almost greedy look.

* * *

She didn't know how long had passed but when she awoken it was from a bucket of water being dumped on her face. Coughing up water from her lungs, it took a moment before the young witch was able to return to her senses and when she did she became quickly aware about her lack of the ability to move her limps and being gagged. The room or chamber she was in was near pitch black had in not been for the tall Candelabra candle holders arranged around her, lighting the area around her while she saw she was surrounded by close to thirty people in full body black cloaks and blue mask. So she knew she hadn't been kiddnapped by Death Eaters.

"Lord Chernobog has guided us to a proper sacrifice. All hail Chernobog!" a male voice called out from beside her, his voice sounding out in the chamber as the rest in attendance cheered in agreement. While he said that Viola tested her restraints only to find that she couldn't move her hands or her feet. She couldn't move, now her only hope was her Aunt or cousin calling the police and Hermione contacting the same people and maybe Remus and Sirius for help and making matters worse she could feel her restraints slowing draining her magic and her stores already felt empty.

"May we offer this Virigin flower as a sacrifice to you Lord Chernobog!"

Tears fell down Viola's eyes as she trully began to realize just how helpless she was. She had faced death before but now that she couldn't even fight back she found herself feeling more scared than she ever had before.

Now she could faintly see the man who was apparently going to use her for a sacrifice for this Chernobog. He looked like pretty much everyone else in the chamber with black cloak and a blue mask, only her had some odd swirling tattooes on his arms with odd necklace, he was standing next to her along with some other person whose long hair made her assume it was a woman at his side. The woman was holding a tray of some sort.

"Hold her head still. This must be perfect for Lord Chernobog. His vessel must not be damaged." the leader said as a single large muscular man walked up to her and held his hand to her head holding it still.

"Sarah, you know what to do. Let us pray to our Lord to grant us our paradise." the leader called out before everyone began to chant in some kind of language she had never heard of before as this Sarah drew closer making the helpless witch feel dread with every step and movement the woman took.

Viola then found herself fighting even harder when she saw Sarah have a spoon above her eye looking ready to goured it out.

"Calm down child. You should feel honored that you have been chosen to sacrifice to Lord Chernobog." Sarah said before she stabbed Viola in the eye with the spoon and began to dig around.

Viola screamed behind her gag as blood nearly began to pour out of it's socket. The candles around the room began to flicker with her repressed magic's poor attempts to protect her. Blood and tears mixed as they slid down the side of her face. It felt like eternity until the woman scoop the now detached eye out of the socket giving Viola a good look at her own eye before she saw someone hand her torturer some kind of black tar like substance. Viola let out an ear piercing scream as the black tar substance was poured into her empty eye socket, before the same thing was done to her last remaining eye. With all she was seeing darkness she never saw the silver knife coming as it was plunged into her stomach.

When the cult leader had plunged the knife into her gut Viola was sure that it was over for her, but she had felt something in her freeze. What she did know was that she was wasn't even able to move but that wasn't it, she also felt almost like she had been frozen in time. With her delima the young witch didn't realize when the Leader had his followers leave the chamber. It wasn't something that she was aware off until a chill ran up her spine as he slipped a hand up her dress and felt up her leg as he undid the restraints around her legs.

"Who would have thought that my useless minions would bring me quite the prize when I sent them out to get me another toy or how they think another sacrifice for that farce of a god Chernobog. The fools didn't know anybetter. Shame you having passed out but that will just add to my fun. At least the bitch did the ritual right more prizes for me. Though a shame I can't see the light leave your pretty little eyes."

Now Viola could feel the hot breath of the leader on top of her, as his words meaning hit her almost like a train. He had planned to rape her. Viola then began to try even harder to move and trying to even to use what little magic she had left in her. But even then she knew it could be useless with the knife in her chest and the fact that she had already lost quite a bit of blood.

Unknown to Viola as she was struggling to fight (and not to mention actually move) for her life and to stop herself from being this sick o's plaything, her magic was working with other worldly forces from the ritual doing something that was a rare occurrence. Turning her into something that stronger than a human or even a human but less than a human more dangerous.

It was when the Cult Leader's hand was edging around the hem of her underwear when Viola suddenly found her hand in the Leaders throat. As the man choked on his own blood Viola found herself focusing on a few things. First was the buring feelings in her fingers, secounds she was beginning to see the outline of things as if she was regaining her sight despite the fact that she didn't have eyes to see.

A cruel smile formed on the witch's face as she saw the Leader form begin to shake with fear. It was something that she had been very familiar growing up before her accident with her Uncle's drunken rage and her aunt and cousin had began to treat her with human kindness.

She was always hunted whether it was by her relatives or something from the magical world it was always something. But now it would be her doing the hunting, she would let those who tormented the innocent pay with their lives

Viola began to slash at the man allowing her realize that the burning in her hands came from some kind of claw that had replaced her fingers. He thought he use, use her like some old broken toy, a broken doll! He was so was wrong, believing her to be useless even after he stabbed her and poisoned her. She had always been a fighter, always trying to survive, she never could be weak with the abuse her uncle put her through. Watching the Cult leader dying before her Viola found herself shoving her hand through his rips before she crushed his heart.

* * *

Violet let out a shaky breath as she walked through the rooms of corpses as she tried to find the door which was much harder than she had first thought. She soon fell to the ground finding it hard to breath, just as she heard a door slam open. As sounds began to fade she heard yelling but was unable to make anything out as he head hit the ground for what could be the final time.

* * *

Author's Note- What should happen next Viola being found by the Creeps or by local police


	3. Chapter 3

Creepy Witch

Chapter Three.

Petunia Dursley, soon to be Evans once more if she had anything to say about it, looked at the prone form of her sister's daughter, Viola as she was laying in the hospital bed.

The police had managed to find her shortly after Dudley had called the police upon fleeing the dining room. But when they found her, she was pretty much covered in blood, eyes gouged out, bruises everywhere, and a knife in her chest. It had been touch and go for a while while they couldn't fix her eyes, she knew her niece would at least be happy that she was still breathing.

She had already throw her soon to be ex husband out of her family's house, and with the support of the rest of the neighborhood he wouldn't be back anytime soon even with that bastard headmaster already wiped people's mind about what happened to her niece. She was told that they would be there to take Viola away when she was awake and out of the hospital. That was going to be a decision that was going to be Viola choice if she wasn't too affected by what happened.

The aged woman was thrown from her thoughts as the sound of Viola screaming. Grabbing her Petunia began trying to calm her niece down.

"Viola your safe.-" Petunia began just as Viola looked ready to start clawing at her arms and as a group of doctors and nurses came rushing in since the heart monitor had gone crazy during the young girl's panic.

"Aunt Petunia? Safe? I'm alive?" Viola said before she sat up wincing in the process.

"Young lady, if you are still sore lay back down." Petunia told her charge sharply, who grinned sheepishly. " I don't want those doctor's hard work to go to waste."

"I'm fine Aunt Petunia." Viola said to her still breathing hard as all but one of the doctors left, who proceeded to check on the stitches that was on her chest. Viola then turning her attention to the doctor. "So when it earliest I can get out of here? You people are nice and all but you smell too clean, not my type I'm afraid. I like my men with a little bit of a stink."

As the Doctor resisted to laugh Petunia just sighed at her niece, Lily would always make the same remarks and jokes when she was in a similar position growing up. Lily hated the smell of the hospital.

"That's quite alright I have a wife at home." Doctor Smith said in good humor. " You should be out in a couple days just to be checking over your eyes to make sure there won't be any surprises in the healing process. Even though you just woke up I believe it would be best for you to rest some more."

Petunia gave her niece a look that dare her to refuse, which she took the hint despite that fate she didn't see the look but more than likely felt the look. Petunia decided to take her leave since it was getting late and she wanted to be back home so she could cook dinner for Dudders but she was glad that her sister's daughter's life was no longer in danger.

"Viola I'll be going now. I'll be back when it's time to check you out. Since I have to arrange and get a few things for you since you are blind then we need to replace your wardrobe since Vernon is gone, so I can finally get you out of Dudders' handme downs, then find someone to teach you braille, and find you a sturdy walking stick so I don't have to worry about falling down the stairs or walking in front of any cars in the neighborhood. So behave for the doctors, and the police when they come to take your statement." Petunia told her niece, before she left her in the care of the Doctor.

Viola couldn't help smile fondly as her Aunt left, she felt rather happy that her Aunt cared enough to visit her, and was finally divorcing her uncle apparently finally crossed the thin line that allowed him to stay in Number Four.

For about the hour or so she felt the doctor poke around her eyes asking her questions about what the cult, with some hesitation she answered. It was during that same time that she learned that it was going to be very unlikely that they would be able to get the tar out of her sockets and put her eyes and be able to see again. So she would need to get a seeing eye dog or cane.

"I'm likely going to get the cane, I like laying in the grass so I don't want to risk sitting in dog turds." Viola said. "Could I get a sparky green cane?"

The doctor just smiled at the girl's request, she was at least taking the news well.

"We just provide the cane you can use, pretty much yours to keep so you can decorate it to your liking." the doctor said.

The rest of Viola stay at the hospital when by rather fast, and quickly. Her uncle was sitting in a nice little jail cell for quite a few things beside abuse and attempted murder.

Her Aunt was pretty much free of the man, now the divorce papers were filed and she was no longer Petunia Dursley but was Petunia Evans again, and Dudley had his last name changed to Evans as well. She found things looking up, until she finally heard from the magical world in the form of Remus.

Viola was sitting at the table for a hearty dinner of Dublin Coddle, when there was a knock on the door as she was managing serving her Dudley's bowls for dinner.

"Dudley, Viola did you invite anyone over and forget to tell me?" Petunia asked while having a feeling who was the door, as she got up.

Opening the door she saw it was the raggedy man Remus, a friend of Lily's that she brought home one summer when their parents had worried that Lily hadn't been making any friends at that school.

"Remus."Petunia said neutral voice knowing why he was there, Viola had just gotten out of the hospital and still needed time to adjust to the idea she was blind now, and now that Vernon was gone she could get her clothes that actually fit her.

"Petunia I came to get Viola so excuse me may I collect her so we may get out of her hair." Remus said in a neutral voice.

"Sorry Moony, but I'm staying give my apologies to Hermione and the Twins. I was kidnapped by a cult thanks to the bastard-" "Language!" "Sorry, Vernon who handed me over to them, long story short my eyes were ripped out of my skull sockets filled tar. So I'm blind and have no intention of being near anything magical while blind." Viola said displeased at the thought of going anywhere with magic while still having no idea what to do about being blind and the chance of being mobbed if she went to the alley due to what she said about Voldemort coming back. "Want to eat before you go, we have plenty to spare."

"I really should get back." Remus said, likely for Sirius' sake.

"Take some to go, take some for Sirius too." Viola suggested.

"I guess so if your Aunt won't mind." Remus said. "I'll make sure to explain to Padfoot what's going on."

"Please do so, make he places the blame on my uncle. He's the reason why I don't want to go, still trying to get used to being blind ya know." Viola said. "Also tell Hermione I said sorry about not coming."

Soon afterward Remus was on his way out with two bowls of tonight's dinner for him and Sirius, apparently they were getting tired of Molly's cooking, while it was good it was just so heavy. She would likely stay around another week or two to get used to her lack of eyes.

That night as she fell asleep while practicing reading braille, was unaware of a certain being outside of Privet Drive Number Four.

 _ **Author's Note- so who do you think outside? I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. I'm taking any ideas to go about this story so send in any idea you have please.**_


	4. Rewrite

I'll be quick about this, I've going to rewrite my stories on my account to get myself re invested in them so tell me any changes you want.

When I'm done rewriting I'll be deleting every chapter except the first two.

Here's the order the stories are likely going to be fixed in.

Mirajane Potter:Mage Gal (Harry Potter x Young Justice)

Darkness of the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Surving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Kunoichi of the Warring States (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby (Harry Potter x Pokemon)

An Adventure of a Lost Witch (Harry Potter x Hobbit)

Heavenly Chef (Toriko)

Creepy Witch (Harry Potter x Creepypasta)

Misstress of Death (HPx SN)

Violet Potter First Year Mentor

The Maiden and The Dragon.

Hogwarts Rejections letters will be the only thing to remain untouched.

So feel free to send in suggestions to help be rewrite this mess, and sorry about some of these stories who haven't seen a proper chapter in such a long time I'm going to try to get you one eventually.


End file.
